The Kitsune Ashikabi
by Harem Master123
Summary: A nine-tailed fox spirit returns to Tokyo after a century expecting to not see anything too uncommon, only to suddenly find himself propelled into an alien plan while being connected to many beautiful women who are going to help him fight. OC x Harem
1. Fuzzy Beginnings

AN I don't own Sekirei, just the the main character of this story.

Chapter 1: Fuzzy Beginnings

A small shadow shot through the alleys, escaping view from countless people. It made sure to stick to the darkness so no one would see it. As it moved, it felt a large power following it at a speed almost equal to its cruising speed.

It turned to look to see what was following it only to see a woman with long grey hair in a ponytail chasing after it with a smirk painted on her face. It saw that she was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, a grey haori over her shoulders with a crest printed on it, and a sword in her hands.

"Get back here!" she yelled with plenty of bloodlust dripping from her voice. It stopped on a dime and smirked as she shot past it before realizing it was now behind her. It quickly shot to the rooftops and kept the chase going now further ahead thanks to its plan.

As it got further ahead and separated away from the woman chasing it, it fell into an alley.

 _A few seconds woman_

A short teenage boy, around 5'1, walked out of an alley swiping the dust off his shirt. He was wearing a black shirt with one short sleeve and one long sleeve, a gold necklace with a fox ornament on it, snow white shorts, black and white fingerless gloves, and black sandals. He looked like a completely normal teenage boy except for the fact he had snow white hair with white fox ears, fox whiskers, and nine fox tails as well as red piercing eyes with slits instead of normal pupils.

"Geez my legs hurt," he mumbled to himself as he began walking down the street while stretching his legs and arms and rubbing his neck. He noticed people looking at him, and he shrugged at their confused looks.

"I guess I must look like one of those cosplayers," he mumbled only to suddenly feel a large power get closer to him. He quickly tensed before releasing a sigh. He then saw a woman with grey hair run by. He smirked as he continued walking down the street.

"I finally visit Tokyo after a century only for it to be renamed Shinto Teito and weird beings running around the city with powers so high a four-tailed fox would have trouble fighting them. I can't believe this has happened," he mumbled to himself in an annoyed voice as he looked around at the new buildings and remembered the old buildings that sat in their place.

He suddenly felt a small pain run through his body from his legs. He bent down to rub them while mumbling to himself about crazy, grey haired women chasing him across the city over and over again.

"I need a resting spot where I can turn back to normal and rest my legs. Somewhere that that woman can't sense me since I'm not able to prevent my power from shooting out in that form," he grumbled angrily when his nose began picking something up.

"That smell...it smells like nature," he whispered before a smile stretched from ear to ear on his face right before he shot off towards the park.

He pushed past people easily, jumped over other people, jumped to the top of a light pole, and then jumped to the other side of the road before continuing towards the park. He ran around the corner, spinning around a couple, and continued running before finally spotting a large tree making him smile.

He stopped on a dime right in front of it. He brought his hand up and began rubbing the tree, enjoying the feel of it against his hand. As he felt the nature energy connect to his own nature energy, he felt one of those strange beings in the vicinity. He looked around before noticing a single woman sitting on a bench not too far away. He could smell blood coming from her, but it didn't smell like her so he could tell she was not injured.

He walked over to her, slowly, making sure to keep his guard up in case she attacked him. He walked slowly over to her and then sat on the bench while bringing his tails around him to make him feel safer.

"Hello there," he greeted her, but all he got in return was silence making him frown slightly. He moved closer to her and saw that she wasn't wearing anything under the bloody coat she had on.

"Um...are you okay? You're covered in blood and not wearing anything else," he asked her. She said nothing at first before looking over at him.

"Don't worry...the blood's not mine," she told him before going back to being silent. The fox boy just nodded with a strange look on his face. _"That's good I guess,"_ he thought to himself before looking at her again.

"My name is Kit, what's yours?" Kit introduced himself. The woman looked over at him again and sighed before saying, "Akitsu."

Kit smiled as he jumped off the bench and landed in front of her. He then bowed. "It's good to meet you Akitsu," Kit said happily. Akitsu finally got a good look at the boy who was talking to her and finally realized he wasn't normal thanks to his fox features.

Kit realized she was staring at him making him chuckle. "Um don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you or anything," he told her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She kept looking at him in shock which was different than her normal emotionless look.

Kit looked up at her and blushed as he saw how beautiful she was before noticing something. The strange tattoo on her forehead...it reminded him of the crest he saw on the woman who was chasing him earlier.

He got closer to her and brought his hand up and gently rubbed it causing Akitsu to blush and move back quickly. Kit finally realized what he was doing and quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry!" he yelled while panicking.

When Akitsu saw this she let out a small giggle, something she hasn't done since before she left MBI.

"It's okay, Kit-san," she told him making him sigh in relief. He then looked at her and decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"So Akitsu-san...what does that tattoo mean?" he asked her. Akitsu just looked at the ground sadly.

"This is proof that I am broken," Akitsu told him. Kit just looked at her strangely before quickly apologizing and moving in close again. He brought his hand up to the tattoo and could feel a mixing of energy that kept getting polluted.

"Akitsu-san...I don't know who told you you're broken, and I don't know why you think you're broken. You are a beautiful young woman who seems to be very nice. Don't worry, I'll fix what is causing your problem," Kit told her before his tails turned to fire surprising Akitsu. Yokai began to pour into her forehead causing her to get a small headache.

Kit kept this going for a whole five minutes, before letting out a sigh as his tails turned back to normal. The headache then went away and Akitsu brought her hands up to her head. Kit helped Akitsu up from the bench and walked her over to the pond that was in the park.

"Now look at your reflection," Kit told her. Akitsu looked in the water and tears shot to her eyes. The crest was no longer on her forehead. This means that she is no longer broken. Suddenly, a warm feeling hit her hard in the chest with a blush spreading across her face.

Kit smiled before sensing an even stronger being approaching the park. He began to channel more power until he began to exhibit the power level of a six-tails. He watched as a limo pulled up and a boy who looked the same age as the human form Kit takes stepped out followed by a tall man with a large sword.

"Stay away from the Broken Number, she's mine!" the boy yelled childishly making Kit sweatdrop. He took a step forward in front of Akitsu who he could tell was being affected by something.

"If you want her come get her. The only thing that's in your way is a kid," Kit told them with a smirk on his face before disappearing from sight.

"Mikogami-sama!" the man yelled as he pushed the kid out of the way before jumping back right as Kit appeared and punched the ground making a crater. The guy grabbed his sword and looked at him seriously.

"Who are you?!" the man yelled only for Kit to begin to summon a Nine tailed demon fox behind him while his eyes began glowing. He raised his hand into the air and within seconds a ball of foxfire the size of a tree formed in his hand.

"How can he do this. He isn't the Flame Sekirei and this power isn't the same that a sekirei uses," the guy mumbled to himself before quickly bringing his sword up, barely blocking the fireball which blew in his face.

His scarf caught on fire which he tried to put out only for it to spread. "Give up, I control the fire. You can't put it out, only I can," Kit told the guy.

The guy threw his scarf off of him and ran to Mikogami, grabbing him, and heading back to the limo. Kit watched this and waited until they left before returning to the shocked Akitsu.

"How?" Akitsu asked as her face turned even redder. He just chuckled nervously before feeling Akitsu grab his shirt. Before he knew what was happening, she pulled him closer and kissed him surprising him.

 _"My first kiss...wait...I've been alive for centuries, and I'm just now getting a kiss. I feel like a loser,"_ Kit thought to himself before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss.

Kit then saw beautiful wings shoot out from her back. The kiss ended after a minute as she pulled back and rested her head against his chest while whispering,"This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi." Kit was confused, but shrugged as he picked her up bridal style and began running through the streets to an inn he saw when he entered the city earlier.

"I better get a place to stay awhile, I have a feeling my life is about to get a whole lot more interesting," Kit mumbled as he smiled down at Akitsu sleeping face. It seems she fell asleep after kissing him.

After a minute or two of running, he found the place he was looking for, Maison Izumo.

 _Back at the park_

A grey haired woman landed in the park that was the battlefield between Kit and the man with the sword.

"Damnit I missed him!" the woman yelled angrily. She looked around before seeing something. A golden necklace with a fox ornament laying on the ground. She smirked as she picked it up.

"Finally, a lead. I will find you and when I do, I will fight you and kill you! Better get back to MBI to have the scum check and see if they can find the owner of this necklace," she mumbled as she dropped it down the front of her shirt to keep safe before jumping to the nearby rooftop and heading to the large MBI building that stands in the middle of the city.

AN Okay end of the first chapter. I had an idea about Japanese mythology and Sekirei. I wanted a nine tailed fox spirit as an ashikabi. I know I haven't updated my other fics and I'm sorry, but I have so many ideas for things running through my mind, I'm trying to get them organized. I will try to update the other fics as soon as I can.

Anyway, Kit is very strong as you can see as he had Mutsu on the defense the whole fight and he wasn't even using his full strength. Now for his flock of sekirei.

He winged Akitsu in this chapter, now for the rest of his flock, to repay you all for not updating in a long time, I am leaving it up to you all. Vote for which sekirei you want him to wing, he will have 10-12 sekirei in total.

So get to voting okay :D Ja Ne!


	2. Maison Izumo Introductions

AN I don't own Sekirei, just my OC, Kit. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. You all can expect an update to my Saiyan God Ashikabi fic soon and then my Animeverse: Naruto fic. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Kit landed in front of the door of the Maison Izumo. He knocked on the door using one of his tails. He waited a minute or two before losing his patience and was about to knock on the door with all nine of his tails when the door opened showing a surprised woman in the entrance. Kit had to admit that this woman was very beautiful with waist-length purple hair with short, hime-style bangs and brown eyes. She was wearing a traditional attire of a miko that made him blush because he always found women dressed as mikos beautiful. Kit then felt out her ki and was surprised when he realized that she had the most ki out of anybody in Shinto Teito.

"Oh, hello young man. What happened to your friend?" the woman asked him knocking Kit out of his trance. He looked down at Akitsu and cursed himself for staring at another woman while holding her.

"My friend was exhausted and she fell asleep. I was wondering if we could rent a room here. We don't currently have a job, but I'm a hard worker so I can work for our stay," Kit told her with one of his classic 'Fox' smiles showing making the woman giggle. She reached out and ruffled his hair making him blush.

"Well young man, you certainly seem confident and you seem to really like foxes if being dressed up as a nine-tailed fox is any indication. Bring your friend in and lay her in the first room on the right. You two can stay there. I'll talk to your friend later about what she has to do to help pay," the woman told him while kindly smiling at him. He bowed to her which was difficult since he was holding Akitsu. It's not that he found her heavy, it's just he's as tall as a twelve year old while she is a full grown woman so holding her is kind of difficult.

"Thank you ma'am. My name is Kit and my friend's name is Akitsu," he introduced them as he wanted to be respectful.

"Why aren't you polite. My name is Miya Asama, the landlady of Maison Izumo, I hope you enjoy the stay," Miya told him with a smile on her face as she walked into the inn with Kit following behind.

"Oh and Kit-kun, when Akitsu-san wakes up I'll tell you all about the rules of the inn," Miya quickly said with a hint of malice in her voice catching Kit offguard. Kit, without really thinking, channeled his inner nine-tailed kitsune yokai which easily drove off Miya's hannya mask that was rising behind her.

"Oh my that was new," Miya muttered to herself while covering her mouth with her long sleeve. Kit caught what she said, but shrugged it off as he went to find their new room so he could lay Akitsu down.

Miya watched him walk off and began thinking to herself. While she was thinking to herself, a camera slowly zoomed in on Kit as he looked for the room.

Kit smiled as he found the door, and he used one of his tails to open the door for him since his hands were still occupied. He walked in and closed the door using the same method and laid Akitsu down for a moment. He walked over to the closet door and opened it to look for a futon.

His ear twitched when he heard something shuffle above him. He looked up at the ceiling and saw a panel move back in place. He quietly growled before returning to his search only to smile brightly as he pulled out a futon.

Kit laid it out in the middle of the floor and placed Akitsu under the cover. His ear twitched again as he looked around and spotted something hiding in the crevice of his room. He stalked over to it and looked closely before frowning. "A camera...so someone in the inn spies on everyone," Kit mumbled before crushing it in his hand. He then got a feel of the camera and spread his yokai around the inn to cancel out all cameras that were like the one in his room.

"Okay, now that that is done. I should-Waah!" he cried out as his leg was grabbed and pulled causing him to hit the floor face first. Kit groaned as he rubbed his nose before looking back and seeing that Akitsu had grabbed his leg in her sleep. She suddenly pulled him to her causing him to groan as his face was dragged along the floor.

By the time Akitsu had him snuggled up against her chest, he had lost consciousness from the pain that was racking his skull.

 _Elsewhere in Maison Izumo_

"Miya-tan! All my cameras are down!" a woman with glasses yelled as she ran up to Miya who was calmly sweeping the floor. Miya looked over at her and brought out her hannya mask.

"What cameras? Have you been spying on the others again, Matsu?" Miya asked her with a sweet smile on her face and the hannya mask gaining in size. Matsu began shaking in fear as she dropped one of the cameras she had in her hands.

Matsu jumped behind the couch and peeked over it while continuing her shaking in fear. She slowly reached for the camera again and said, "M-Miya-tan! Before y-you k-kill me. This camera was s-shut do-down by some weird energy." Miya stopped presenting the hannya mask as she thought about what Matsu told her.

"So are you saying someone is spying on us and took out your cameras?" Miya asked her with a serious look on her face. Matsu stood up and tossed the camera in a nearby trash can.

"I'm not Miya-tan, but the energy that was radiating off of it seemed sinister, even more sinister than Karasuba's blood lust and we all know how sinister that is," Matsu explained making Miya tense for a second before nodding her head in understanding.

"Okay then, I'll keep on the lookout. Try and get your cameras back up and running Matsu...oh and if I learn that you're spying on the other tenants than well," Miya started with her hannya mask showing behind her causing Matsu to sprint back to her room.

Miya sighed before she began to think about the new tenants. She could easily recognize the woman as a sekirei so that means the short teen was her ashikabi, but the kid's tails and ears. At first, she thought they were just part of some kind of cosplay, but now that she thinks about it, those tails looked way too real.

"I'll need to keep my eye on him," she muttered to herself as she went back to sweeping only to suddenly hear somebody yell in pain followed by a small shadow shooting past her and out the window.

A few moments later, the sekirei that the teen brought in walked out of the room and looked around in confusion. "Um...where am I and why was a fox in my room?" she asked Miya who just looked at her in confusion.

Another woman walked out of one of the rooms wearing only a large white shirt and black panties. "*yawn* What's with the noise Miya-sama? I was trying to sleep...who's the new girl?" the woman asked Miya who just looked over at her, eyed what she was wearing, brought out her hannya mask, and watched as the woman left quickly and then came back now wearing capri jeans and a pink/violet belly top with a star on the front and a ten on the back.

"Now that you're dressed Uzume-san, this is Akitsu. Her friend came and asked for a room for the both of them. Akitsu-san, to answer your question, this is Maison Izumo your new home and I have no idea why or how a fox got in here," Miya explained to both of them. Uzume and Akitsu nodded before Akitsu's eyes widened as she began shaking and looking around.

"Where's my ashikabi-sama?!" Akitsu yelled as she began to frantically run around looking for Kit while the temperature of the inn fell drastically making Uzume shiver and Miya just have one shiver before her body adjusted to the new temperature.

After a moment, Miya came behind Akitsu and put her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down Akitsu-san. I'm sure Kit will be back from wherever he vanished soon," Miya told her with a kind smile on her face making Akitsu calm down slightly, but she continued to remain tense.

Right after that, the door flew open and Kit walked in panting and breathing hard. "I'm sorry I disappeared. Something happened," Kit tried to explain to them only to suddenly be tackled by Akitsu to the ground surprising him. He then felt tears stain his shirt making him look down at Akitsu sadly as she tightened her grip on him.

"I-I thought you-you weren't coming back," Akitsu said making Kit feel as if his heart just broke in two. He began to gently rub her back while releasing calming yokai from his body while his tails wrapped around both of them.

"I promise you Akitsu. I will never leave you alone. I will always be with you, no matter what," Kit told her before leaning in and catching her lips in a kiss surprising Akitsu for only a moment before she leans into the kiss while her ice blue wings shot out from behind her.

Kit felt Akitsu want to deepen the kiss so he allowed her while making sure his tails shielded them from view. Miya and Yume were shocked at what his tails were doing. They could easily tell that they kissed since they saw the light from Akitsu's wings appear, but they didn't see the wings thanks to Kit's tails blocking their view.

"Miya-sama, just who is this guy? Those tails are obviously not fake and...I can feel some sort of power radiating off of him," Uzume stated while Miya just continued to study Kit. She now knew to watch this kid. This power she's feeling...it's high, much higher than Mutsu's and she can tell that it's still growing which is quite scary.

"Uzume-san, when they're done kissing. Explain to them the rules of the inn. I have to get started on dinner," Miya told Uzume before leaving. Uzume just watched Miya walk off before looking back at Akitsu and Kit. Suddenly, a wave of yokai hit her making her begin to feel weak at her knees.

"What's going on?" Uzume muttered as she steadied herself on the couch.

 _MBI_

Karasuba glared at every person who walked by her as she headed to the room she knew would help her. She passed by her new subordinates in the Disciplinary Squad in the room. They were still waiting on an Ashikabi so they could be winged and officially entered into the Sekirei Plan.

Minaka had tried Natsuo, but it turned out that Natsuo did not have the capability to be an Ashikabi so Minaka just gave him a high position in the company to make up for it. Karasuba ignored the two as they argued with each other over something stupid like always.

She opened the door and walked in, only for a person to sail past her and into the wall. "Ah my lovely Takami-chan! A wonderful kick as always," Minaka said as he forced himself up with blood seeping out of his head. The woman, Takami, just glared before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

She then noticed Karasuba standing in the room. "What do you want Karasuba, I was just discussing something with this moron about Akitsu being winged," Takami mention causing Karasuba's eyebrow to rise.

"The unwingable sekirei was winged? By who?" Karasuba asked them. That was when Minaka decided to enter the conversation.

"We don't know. She was winged by some unknown person which shouldn't be possible since we have information on everyone in the world. If only we had something to help out," Minaka mumbled to himself as he began cursing the person who winged Akitsu.

Karasuba began thinking before realizing something. Maybe both of their issues were related. "Minaka, I have been tracking an unknown figure that entered the city awhile ago. He has a large amount of energy that seems to be as dark if not darker than my own. I have not been successful in capturing him, but I did find something that belonged to him earlier," she mentioned as she pulled the necklace out from inbetween her breasts. Minaka quickly grabbed it and looked at it.

"Well well. This could be some valuable evidence. Takami-chan, take this and scan it. Don't worry Karasuba, I'm sure you'll have some fun soon," Minaka said with a smirk as he walked over to his chair and sat down in it.

Karasuba gripped her sword as her blood lust grin covered her face. She licked her lips as she headed for the door. Soon...soon she will catch him and then she will finally have some fun.

AN And cut end! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway, I have hinted at a future sekirei in this chapter based on a couple of people who voted for her.

Anyway so far his Flock consists of:  
Akitsu

Remember his flock relies on you all so make sure to read and review to vote for his flock!  
One last time: I don't own Sekirei, just my character, Kit.


End file.
